Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss!
Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! (tradotto: Notte Colpevole, Guilty Kiss!) è una canzone della sub-unit delle Aqours Guilty Kiss. La canzone è cantata dal gruppo composto da Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima e Mari Ohara. E' scritta da Aki Hata e composta ed arrangiata da R・O・N. Lista delle Tracce Edizione Normale (LACM-14483) CD # Strawberry Trapper # Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! # Strawberry Trapper (Off Vocal) # Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! (Off Vocal) # Yuuran-sen de doko made mo❤ (遊覧船でどこまでも❤) (Drama Part) Testo Rōmaji= Kiss! Tobashite tsuresaritai kara Henji wa iranai no mondou muyou no Kiss!! Ki no nai soburi wa uso desho? Sono me ga atsuitte mou shitteru yo Daitan na no wa umaretsuki nano sa Sou iu koto ni shite okeba Honnou makase sore shikanai ne Saa kocchi kite? You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" yume mitai na One night "Guilty Kiss" odori akasou yo "Guilty Kiss" subete wa sugisatteku no dakara koso kirei sa "Guilty Kiss" yume mitai na One night "Guilty Kiss" odori akasou yo "Guilty Kiss" subete ga sugisatta ato watashitachi Fall in love... yes!! Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! Touch! Kokoro ni tsumi na itazura Aizu no mabataki inginburei na Touch!! Wana yori mahou to itte mite Sono hou ga yamu o enai kanji suru yo Shinken nano ni fuzakete misetari Sou iu koto ga tanoshii no Anshin yori wa sono hou ga ii ne Saa kocchi kite? You dancing dancing "Guilty Night" terasaretai Starlight "Guilty Night" subete wasurete "Guilty Night" deai no imi wa nan daro? wakaru made Shaking my song Sasowareta garu nante toomawari shinai kara Tsuyo sugiru you ni mieru kamo Oh yeah! Aitai toki ni ai ni ikitai Passion! Kimi mo sono tsumori de ite yo Wagamama dakedo aishite Destiny Kaeru ki wa nai no Aitai toki ni ai ni ikitai yo osaetari shinai Hoshii mono wa ubaitai Guilty Kiss! You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" yume mitai na One night "Guilty Kiss" odori akasou yo "Guilty Kiss" subete wa sugisatteku no dakara koso kirei sa "Guilty Kiss" yume mitai na One night "Guilty Kiss" odori akasou yo "Guilty Kiss" subete ga sugisatta ato watashitachi Fall in love... yes? Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night! |-| Kanji= Kiss! 飛ばして連れ去りたいから 返事はいらないの　問答無用の Kiss!! 気のないそぶりは嘘でしょ？ その目が熱いって　もう知ってるよ 大胆なのは生まれつきなのさ そういうことにしておけば 本能まかせ　それしかないね さあこっち来て？ You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべては過ぎ去ってくの　だからこそ綺麗さ "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべてが過ぎ去ったあと　私たち Fall in love…yes!! Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! Touch! 心に罪ないたずら 合図のまばたき　慇懃無礼な Touch!! 罠より魔法と言ってみて そのほうがやむを得ない感じするよ 真剣なのにふざけてみせたり そういうことが楽しいの 安心よりは　そのほうがいいね さあこっち来て？ You dancing dancing "Guilty Night" 照らされたい Starlight "Guilty Night" すべて忘れて "Guilty Night" 出会いの意味はなんだろ？ わかるまで Shaking my song 誘われたがるなんて遠回りしないから 強すぎるように見えるかも Oh yeah! 会いたい時に会いに行きたい Passion! 君もそのつもりでいてよ わがままだけど愛して Destiny 変える気はないの 会いたい時に会いに行きたいよ　抑えたりしない 欲しいものは奪いたい Guilty Kiss! You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべては過ぎ去ってくの　だからこそ綺麗さ "Guilty Kiss" 夢みたいな One night "Guilty Kiss" 踊り明かそうよ "Guilty Kiss" すべてが過ぎ去ったあと　私たち Fall in love…yes? Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night! |-| Italiano= Kiss! Voglio volare da te e portarti via, quindi Non ho bisogno di una risposta, è inutile discutere Kiss!! I tuoi modi indifferenti sono solo una bugia, non è vero? Sò già che c'è calore nei tuoi occhi Essere audace è solo la mia natura Se lo dico così Lascia stare l'istinto, non c'è nient'altro Ehi, vieni qui Stai chiamando "Guilty Kiss" Una notte proprio come un sogno "Guilty Kiss" Balliamo fino al mattino "Guilty Kiss" Tutto passerà, ma è per questo che è bello "Guilty Kiss" Una notte proprio come un sogno "Guilty Kiss" Balliamo fino al mattino "Guilty Kiss" Dopo che tutto è passato, io e te ci innamoreremo...si!! Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! Touch! Giocare un trucco peccaminoso sul tuo cuore Un occhiolino significativo, è solo una cortesia superficiale Touch!! Invece di una trappola, chiamala magia In questo modo, senti di non poterlo fare Agire come se stessi scherzando, anche se sono seria È divertente in questo modo In questo modo è meglio che essere calma Hey, vieni qui You dancing dancing "Guilty Night" Voglio essere illuminata dalla luce delle stelle "Guilty Night" Dimentica tutto "Guilty Night" Qual'era il significato del nostro incontro? Finché non lo scopriremo agiteremo la mia canzone Non lo farò in modo indiretto come recitare come se volessi che tu mi invitassi Potrei sembrare troppo forte, oh si! Quando mi manchi voglio andare dritta a te, passion! Dovresti sentirti anche in questo modo È egoista, ma è amore, è destino E non ho voglia di cambiarlo Quando mi manchi voglio andare dritta a te, non mi trattengo Voglio rubare le cose che desidero. Guilty Kiss! You calling calling "Guilty Kiss" Una notte proprio come un sogno "Guilty Kiss" Balliamo fino al mattino "Guilty Kiss" Tutto passerà, ma è per questo che è bello "Guilty Kiss" Una notte proprio come un sogno "Guilty Kiss" Balliamo fino al mattino "Guilty Kiss" Dopo che tutto è passato, io e te ci innamoreremo...sì? Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night! }}